


Friend Fiction

by jarofbeees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofbeees/pseuds/jarofbeees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric shares an extended edition of The Tale of the Champion with the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend Fiction

"So you're a fan of _The Tale of the Champion_ , huh?" Varric crossed his bulky arms over his chest, a crooked grin spreading over his face.

"I am," Ellana Lavellan said, holding a worn copy of the infamous book. "My Keeper told me to read it before all of this happened. He said it would give me insight into the fighting between the mages and templars."

Varric shook his head. "A Dalish clan using my book for political advice? And here I thought I'd heard it all."

"It really is an exciting tale!" A shy smile formed on Ellana's face. "I've read it fives times now."

"Five times?" Varric openly stared. His eyes flashed with some unknown thought, never quite making its way into words. His grin stretched even larger. "You know, I'm toying with a new idea for the book. You see, I have a co-author who's helped me write an extended edition."

"Really?" The elf nearly jumped forward, eyes wide and bulging with surprise. "I'd love to read it! I mean...only if you'd like to share."

"It's funny you ask. I was just thinking about finding someone to read it, tell me if its any good. I don't know about these new chapters, but my co-author swears they make the tale much more thrilling." Varric turned toward his few possessions that made it to Haven, scrounging around a large bag. After a moment, he emerged with a thick tome, its cover still new and unblemished. He handed the book to the Herald, his smirk never quite leaving his face.

"You really want me to read it?" Ellana beamed, reaching out for the new edition. She quickly compared it to her worn copy, noting at least an inch difference in its thickness. "This is a great honor, Varric."

"It's really a favor you're doing for me. I need to know if this is worth the paper its printed on."

"Who's your co-author?" Ellana turned the book over in her hands, looking fruitlessly for the additional name.

"Anonymous." A deep chuckle rumbled out of Varric's chest. "I'd tell you if I could, but it might result in a visit from an Antivan Crow." Ellana blinked nervously, clutching both copies of the books close to her.

"I promise I'll give you an honest review as soon as I've read it." The Herald smiled one last time, quickly disappearing between the various tents of Haven.

"And I can't wait to hear it." Varric laughed once more to himself.

 

* * *

 

_Hawke's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of the silk slipping from her fingers. The rope was snatched up just as quickly. A fire ignited in her core, expectation burning from her chest down into her belly._

_"Just relax,_ ma vhenan _, and lie back." Merrill pushed her lover further down onto the bed, her tiny hands quickly pulling the silk scarf around Hawke's eyes. Within a second, her vision was gone, leaving only hot breath and electrifying touch to guide her._

_"I didn't think- where'd you learn-" Hawke gasped as the elf forcefully pushed her onto her back, crawling over-_

"What're you reading?"

Ellana nearly fell out of her seat, snapping the book shut in a loud thump. Sera sauntered over to her corner of the tavern, pulling up a chair opposite her at her table.

"Must be something good. You're all blushy and nervous. Let me see!"

"No!" The Herald surprised herself with the tone of her response, sinking further into her seat as eyes around the tavern were drawn to her. She coughed weakly, wide eyes pleading at Sera. "I mean, no, it's n-nothing. Not really that interesting. Just, um...mage things."

"Don't hold out on the good stuff, elfy!" Sera sprung across the table, snatching the book from Ellana's hand. She stared in horror, petrified as she watched Sera flip to a random page.

"No wonder you were all red!" Sera giggled, sharp eyes darting to the Herald, then back down to the page. A wicked grin spread across Sera's face. "The pirate's full lips pressed against the corner of the elf's mouth, quickly trailing a searing line of soft touches over her markings-"

"S-stop!" Ellana lurched forward, struggling to yank the book back in her direction. "You're spoiling it! I haven't gotten that far!"

"Oh this is rich!" Sera cackled to herself for what seemed like an eternity, holding the book just out of the smaller elf's reach. "I can't believe it. The Herald of Andraste reads this pish!" Finally relinquishing the book, Sera clutched at her middle, vibrating with mirthful laughter.

"Sera!" The Herald huffed, glaring in frustration.

"Oh calm down, elfy," Sera chided. "I won't poke fun anymore. Maybe you can let me borrow it when you're all done."

"You'd want to read it?" Ellana nearly squeaked in surprise.

"Well if its good enough to get you all worked up, it's gotta be worth a read. Right?"

"I'll finish it up tonight, then."

"I don't think your knickers will make it through one night."

"Sera!"

 

* * *

 

"Did you really write all this?" Sera bounded up the path, catching Varric off guard. "I didn't take you for smutty books."

"Can't say I can take credit for it all, Buttercup. But how did you end up with it?"

"Lady Herald let me read it." Sera reluctantly handed the book back to Varric. "So who did write all the naughty bits if it wasn't you?"

"Isabela has this thing for 'friend-fiction.' She nearly had a whole book written just about Aveline and Donnic until it mysteriously disappeared. She insisted that if I included her embellishments, I could increase sales three-fold."

"Isabela? The piratey one with the big diddies?"

"That's a colorful description, Buttercup. Though surprisingly accurate."

"Who writes about their friends like that!" Sera giggled. "I mean, Cassandra's well fit and Lady Herald's maybe pretty - bit elfy - but I wouldn't go writing 'bout their dirty business. If they had any."

"I don't think you can really compare anyone to Isabela. She's a...gem. But if there's one thing she loved, it was getting into her friend's love life. Hawke and Merrill would occasionally indulge her. Mostly Merrill telling her by accident. So she took it upon herself to expand on all the little excerpts she had. She bet me fifty sovereign that I'd make four times that amount in resales of the book."

"Fifty sovereign?!" Sera nearly choked on her words. "Don't think I've ever had that much in my breeches at one time."

"Let's just hope you never actually meet Isabela." Varric pondered for a moment, scratching at the stubble on his chin. "On second thought, that may be the most hilarious thing I'd ever see. Could also burn half the Inquisition down."

"And let's hope Lady Herald never meets your Champion or her elfy lover. I mean, hero worship's fine and all, but she's a little too into that 'friend fiction' whassit."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything online in a loooong time, so please forgive the awkwardness as I get back into the swing of writing! Comments/suggestions/CC always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
